Spirit Masters The New Home
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now that Wyatt and his friends finally found Lugia he then takes them to their new home in the Enchanted Forest. Once there Wyatt would then go find the 4 new friends and it would change everything for them.
1. Chapter 1

Previously On Spirit Masters The Coming Of Lugia

Wyatt and his friends go find Ninjor and Eli's replacement.

The Silver Surfer then comes to help them and they accept him as a part of the team for now that is.

He then shows them the way to Ninjor.

But they did attacked by the Tenga Warriors but they're able to take care of them thanks to the Silver Surfer.

He then leaves them and go to find his next purpose.

They then find Ninjor's lair.

He then gives Wyatt the Peter Pan necklace that Eli gave him earlier but a little bit better.

Ninjor then summons Lugia by playing his song.

Lugia then takes Wyatt and his friends on their next adventure.

And also they would meet their 4 new friends in their new home.

And so the adventure continues...


	2. Chapter 2

Flying In The Air

Lugia Wyatt and his friends were enjoying the flight from the sky.

The view from up there was just right for them because they could see a lot from up above from mountains to many forests that are too pretty to see down below.

So in a way this has been a good flight for them.

"Hey Lugia I was wondering where is our new home?" Wyatt then asked him

'Why we're going to the Enchanted Forest and once we're there you'll know." Lugia then replied to him

And so since the Enchanted Forest was going to be their new home for Wyatt and his friends they were quite excited about it because they've never been in an Enchanted Forest before.

While he on Lugia's back, Wyatt was thinking about the times of how life would've been so different if his parents didn't die and his sisters didn't stop caring about him.

"Wyatt are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Lugia then asked him

"Oh it's just that i'm thinking about how life would've been so different if my parents didn't die and my sisters didn't stop caring about me." Wyatt then replied

"I understand that you thought of that but sometime life isn't always like that even if you wanted it to be." Lugia then said to him

"Maybe your right." Wyatt then said to him

And so with that out of the way he then relaxed and waited until they were near the Enchanted Forest.

Just then after all of the flying Lugia then announces "Everyone I can proudly say Welcome To The Enchanted Forest."

They then saw what he was talking about and it was clear that since this would be their new home they would make sure to treat it with respect and always have fun together.

Let's just say from this point forward life for them would be not the same anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To The Enchanted Forest

Once they finally landed Wyatt then got off of Lugia's back and when that was done this was well going to be a new adjustment for them.

"So guys what do you think?" Lugia then asked them

"This place isn't so bad actually and i'm glad we made it." Wyatt then said

And so they then went off to go find their new home and along the way it was clear to them this was going to be just fine for all of them.

They got to see what the Enchanted Forest was really like from what they saw and since they're here to stay that'll be good for them because for the first time since they left the Spirit Temple they finally found a place to call a home.


	4. Chapter 4

Their New Home

Once they finally saw their new home it was clear that this place was just the right for them.

The home had lots and lots of room for them so it was perfect for them and they were glad they came here.

When they got inside they were amazed by the space and then knew this was going to be their new home from now on.

And they then got everything figured out from the rooms to the kitchen and since the backyard was connected to the forest it would make life so much better.

So in a way life for them was about to be a whole lot better and their bond would get a whole lot better.


	5. Chapter 5

A Perfect Night

That very same night they enjoyed the night by sitting next to a fire and the warmth would make it just right for this.

Now since they already had the wood all set they were staying on top of it.

Of course everyone was doing okay at first but then it was clear that they had something to confess.

So Lugia started and what he told wasn't so easy but he then knew it was the only choice instead of hiding it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lugia's Story

Now I come from a world where humans use pocket monsters known as Pokemon to use in battle and to train them to be the best.

Yes I know it may seem crazy to most but that was life back then when I was there.

That is until The Great Pokemon War came and everything for me would never be the same.

It all began when Team Rocket fooled the Pokemon into thinking the humans were their enemies.

And the next thing you knew the war began and the humans who had their Pokemons with them then used them in the war.

Of course at first it was brutal but somehow it kept going and nothing could ever stop this horrible war.

So I got and the other powerful Pokemon were on the humans' side and we wanted to end this war once and for all.

And thankfully we did but sadly it came at a price.

Those Pokemon who were involved in the war never made it because they lost their lives due to this unforgivable war.

Now as for me well I just couldn't take it anymore so I left that world and came here in the Enchanted Forest and from that point forward I would protect this beautiful place so that when the time came only those who would come would be ready.

And then when your friend Eli told me that he was ending his time with you I then took this opportunity while I still could.

So when he gave you the map it was because he wanted you to go find Ninjor and when I came I then knew this was going to be special.

And that's why i'm here for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

His Friends' Story

Actually Wyatt there is one story we've should've told you earlier and that's our story.

Now we all were from Circus Mcgurkus and we all once thought life was going to be just fine.

But sadly life at the circus would never be the same for us because Grandma Elephant passed away and Boris wasn't able to cover the expenses.

So we had no choice but to leave Circus Mcgurkus and like you we were lost at one point in time.

But we came to the Spirit Temple because it was our only choice and we were so glad to be there.

And ever since then during that point we were thankful that we came there.

When you came we could feel your pain and we were there for you because you needed us and we needed you.

And that's why being a Spirit Master is more important to us more than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

What It Takes To Be A Spirit Master

'Uh what is a Spirit Master?" Wyatt then asked

"It's someone who's connected to the Spirit World and that's where you Wyatt come in." Lugia then said to him

"Wait why me?" he then asked

"Because your the only one who's willing to explore what the world has to offer and to discover what life is really about." Lugia then said to him

"Ok I get that and also when you were talking about the 4 new friends where are they?" he then asked

"Actually they're in the forest and you must go find them because I want to see if you have to prove yourself." Lugia then said

And so when that was done, Wyatt then realized that since he was doing this it was going to be quite a challenge but he then knew he had to go find them to make Lugia and his friends proud.

And also show that he can prove himself to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Meet Calvin

And so the next morning Wyatt left to go find the 4 new friends and at first he doubted that they would even be here at all.

But he would be quite shocked when he would find them.

Now the first thing he thought when finding the first one was that it had to be a hippo just like Hilda Milo Wendy John and Michael but only a little bit bigger.

When he came to a river for a drink he then saw a hippo and he was so right.

So when it came out of the river Wyatt couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was a male hippo like he thought and it was a inch higher than the others and it was quite amazing to see according to him and he also had a red billed oxpecker.

"Hello are you Wyatt?" it then asked

"Yes I am and who are you?" He then asked it

"Why i'm Calvin and yes i'm a hippo. And that's Linus my red billed oxpecker." he then replied

"Wow I can't believe it you must be my newest friend." he then said to him

"Yes it's true and the others are ready for you if you keep going in the woods you'll find them." he then said back to him

"Oh thank you Calvin and I hope to see you when I get done with finding the others." he then said to him

And so off he went to go find the last 3 and what he would find next would be quite amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

Meet Danny

While he was in the woods he then knew that since this was going to be tricky he made a guess that it would be a furry.

And what he didn't know was that he was right.

Just then he saw a furry under a tree shade and it had teal green and black but it also had white over it.

"Oh are you be chance Wyatt?" it then asked him

"Yes I am and who are you?" he then asked him

"Why i'm Danny and i'm a furry and also your newest friend." he then replied

"Oh man this is crazy because i've never had a furry friend until you came and this is so amazing that you're here." he then said to him

"And i'm glad you found me. Oh and the last 2 are in the woods and when you find them you'll know." he then told him

And so off he went to go find the last 2 friends he's been looking for.

What he didn't know was that once he found them it would be quite unexpected.


	11. Chapter 11

Meet Brice And Donnie

Now that the first 2 were found Wyatt then knew that since the last 2 were here he was sure they were here.

Now he really guess at all so he just went for it hoping it would be quite interesting.

Just then he saw the last 2 and it was totally unexpected even to him.

It was a full grown male black cat and a male white llama.

"Uh excuse me but are you by chance Wyatt?" it then asked him

"Why yes I am and who are you guys?" he then asked them

"I'm Brice and this is Donnie." he then replied

"Man I can't believe it I finally found the last of the 4 new friends Lugia was talking about." he then said

"Yes you did Wyatt and man your lucky that we came here for you." Donnie then said to him

"So you guys want to come with me back to my place with the other 2?" he then asked them

"Sure." Brice then replied

And so with the 4 new friends found they then all went back home and Wyatt was truly proud of this moment because he finally proved himself.


	12. Chapter 12

His Friends Meets The New Friends

Meanwhile Lugia and his friends were hoping Wyatt was okay and were also hoping he found the 4 new friends.

But then Wyatt made it and the 4 new friends were with him so it was clear that he made it.

Now Lugia and his friends were proud of him for doing this and they then knew he was ready.

When his friends did get to meet the new friends they were quite impressed with them indeed and they would do just fine.

With that done now came training and it would change everything for them forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming Up On Spirit Masters Training Day

Wyatt would be trained by Lugia his friends and his new friends Calvin Danny Brice and Donnie.

He also learns more about Calvin Danny Brice and Donnie.

Wyatt then discovers that he has what it takes.

And then a group a mysterious people could need their help.


End file.
